True Inheritance
by Sth10
Summary: Eighth in the Father & Son series. John Boulton's world is turned upside down as the most important things in his life are threatened – his sons Adam and Jamie.
1. Default Chapter

Eighth in the Father & Son series. John Boulton's world is turned upside down as the most important things in his life are threatened – his sons Adam and Jamie.

A/N – The characters of Adam, Jamie and the Wallace family are copyrighted to me.

TRUE INHERITANCE 

The Boulton house was quiet for the first time in 12 hours as the family slept in rare tranquillity. For the rest of the day, the foundations and walls had suffered the shouts and antics of two boisterous, energetic boys, one equally energetic man and one exasperated woman trying to reign control over them all. The peace that night brought was more than welcome.

The clock read 6:10am. The road outside was deserted, still and free of people. The cars sat dark and empty. Apart from one. The blue Escort's occupant looked up at number 12, eyes flitting from one window to another. He nodded slowly to himself.

Inside and upstairs, 4-year-old Jamie lay dead to the world on his carpet, wrapped up in his Pokemon duvet. He'd decided last week it was better to sleep on the floor, because then he was in a better position to fight the monsters his big brother had told him lived under the bed. In his arms he held his mini-league plastic baseball bat – just in case.

In the next room, Adam, nine years old and a boy of the world, had long since given up worrying about monsters under the bed. Now he spent his nights dreaming of playing rugby for England, or at least for London Wasps. Adam didn't take a teddy to bed. He took his rugby ball.

Across the landing, the boys' parents were thinking about neither monsters nor rugby. Well, John _had_ been thinking about rugby, but Claire had distracted him in that fantastic way she had.

"Y'know, I don't think I've had a decent night's sleep since I married you," he commented, as they lay entwined in each other's arms, heads resting together.

"That's your own fault."

He grinned. "You play a part in it somewhere."

She raised her head from his shoulder. "I should bloody well hope I do!" She moved closer to him, making him tighten his embrace. "You're gonna have to sort the boys out in the morning. I'm in court at half eight."

"What's so important about tomorrow?"

Claire's elbow found his ribs. "I knew you'd forget all about it!"

"About what?" John grabbed hold of her hands. "Don't assault me or I might have to tell the boys their mother's a husband beater."

"I will beat you in a minute. How come you can remember every match that Saints and Wasps are playing this season, but you don't even know Jamie's starting school tomorrow? Remember, that's why you had the argument with my dad a few weeks ago?"

Realisation dawned and John found himself thinking back to said argument. Claire's parents had turned up and offered to pay Jamie's school fees. Even though he would have struggled to afford it, John had felt this was a slur on his masculinity and had kicked off. It had taken an hour for Claire to make him calm down and accept Tom and Laura Stanton's offer.

"What'd you expect, it's the middle of the night!" he said grouchily.

"I bet you didn't even remember your own first day at school."

He grinned. "Mam had to drag me there by my ear."

"What a surprise. You'd better hope Jamie doesn't have the same reaction."

"Why?"

"'Cos you're gonna have to deal with it if he does. I'll be out of here." She smiled sweetly.

John rolled onto his back and stared despondently at the ceiling. "Great."

X X X

The tranquillity was shattered. Outside, the car's engine was started and it was driven away. As it turned the corner, Claire began opening the curtains.

"John, get up! Adam, find your maths book! Jamie, put that baseball bat down!" Her voice rose with every sentence as she dashed from room to room. "JOHN!"

John woke with a start as her incredibly heavy bag landed on top of him. "What was that for?"

"I'm late, you're late, and the boys are trying to kill each other with a plastic baseball bat. That's what that was for!"

"Does that mean you want me to get up?"

If looks could have killed, he would have dropped dead on the spot. Claire grabbed her bag back and strode out of the bedroom, yelling to all who could hear. "Anyone who's not in the kitchen, dressed and eating breakfast in ten minutes is getting thrown in a cell for the rest of the day. And that includes you, John!"

Unsurprisingly, ten minutes later, all three male members of the family had made it to the kitchen. Claire regarded them all in their various states of appearance, from Jamie perfect in his new uniform to John in nothing but his suit trousers and a pair of socks.

"Where's breakfast?" Adam asked, tossing his rugby ball into the air.

"Go and put that ball away!" Claire stuck two pieces of bread into the toaster with one hand as she shuffled papers with the other. "And where's your tie?"

"In my room."

"Then put it round your neck! Now, Adam!"

Her eldest son rolled his eyes and ambled unhurriedly out of the room. John took the opportunity to follow before he got another taste of Claire's tongue. After finding an ironed shirt upstairs, he crossed the landing into Adam's room.

"So, you're gonna look out for your brother today, yeah?"

Adam looked heavenward, more interested in knotting his tie. "Yeah, Dad. Stop banging on about it, will you."

"Come on, you must remember how you felt on your first day."

"Dad! I said I'd keep an eye out for him. But he's just a junior kid; I can't hang around with or anything. I'm a senior now!"

John was amused. "Adam, you've only just left the Middle school. It's not like you've turned eighteen or something."

His eldest son scowled, his face a mirror image's to John's when he was annoyed.

"I just want you to make sure no one messes him about." John tried to placate the fiercely independent kid.

"Dad, no one's gonna mess him around." Adam spoke with the feigned patience John adopted with someone he considered stupid. "He's my brother. Everyone knows if they go near him, I'll kill them. OK?"

John grinned. "Yeah, OK. C'mon downstairs before your mam hits the roof."

They returned to the firing zone together, John amused to see Adam was now copying his own self-assured stride. The kid was getting more and more like him everyday, and he loved it.

"Adam, have you got your rugby kit?" Claire grabbed her son as he passed on the way to the fridge and stuck a slice of toast in his hand.

"Nope."

"Why not!"

He gave her a look of exasperation. "Coz I've got footie today."

"Do I get to do footie?" Jamie piped up from where he sat, perched on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Course you do, sweetheart." Claire ruffled his hair as she swept passed, trying to gather all her widespread papers together. "John, you'd better make sure they're not late."

"Yeah, yeah. Go, will ya?"

Two minutes later Claire had departed in a whirl of activity, leaving the male members of the family to slow down to a more relaxed pace of eating and gathering their things together.

"_Will I see you at school, Ad?" Jamie asked, watching the big brother he hero-worshipped over his cereal bowl._

"No. You're just a little kid. You're not allowed in the Senior part of school," Adam retorted, loftily, making the most of being older and wiser.

"Why not?"

"Coz!"

"Ad, just sit down and eat, will you?" John grabbed his son and shoved him up onto one of the stools. "And let go of that bloody tie."

His son had been carrying the much sought-after Senior school tie, the coveted plain navy in comparison to the younger boys' stripes, around with him since he'd got up. It seemed to symbolise importance to him, as if he'd just obtained Excalibur or something equally awe-inspiring.

"No chance." Adam determinedly pulled it over his head and turned to his brother. "See. You're just a baby. You've only got a red stripe."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Adam!" John was rapidly reaching the end of his tether. "Will you go and get your books together before I handcuff you to the oven!"

When Adam left the room, Jamie looked up. "Dad, I'm not a baby, am I?"

"Nah, mate, Ad's just having a go at you. Take no notice, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie took another gulp of his breakfast while John swigged his coffee.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Will I play rugby at school, like you?"

"Sure."

"And will I play footie like Ad?"

"You'll be better," John grinned, appeasing his son.

Jamie grinned back and took another spoonful of cereal.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Will I get homework?"

"Yes. You finished your breakfast now?"

Jamie nodded and pushed his bowl away. "Dad?"

"What now?"

"Can I come to work with you?"

"No. You know you're goin' to school."

Jamie's bottom lip started to tremble.

"No, no, no," John started pleading, putting his cup on the bench and moving to kneel before the kid. "Mate, you gotta go to school. It's not that bad, eh?"

"Don't wanna! Wanna go to work with you." Jamie wiped a hand across his face.

"You can come with me on a weekend. Hey, when you grow up you can work with me, yeah?" John grinned, hoping to quieten him.

Adam chose that moment to walk back into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. "Aww, bloody 'ell, Dad, have I got to have a cry-baby trailing me to school! What will my friends think?"

"Hey!" John spun round, pointing a finger. "Less of the swearing. Go wait in the living room."

Adam shook his head, envisioning the upcoming day with his younger brother. "My street cred will go downhill faster than shares at a stock-market crash." He shrugged his shoulders and stomped out the room.

John watched him go, raising his eyebrow at the last comment. He must remember to ask him where on earth he learned _that_ line! He turned back to Jamie, who had calmed down.

"It'll be okay, mate. You'll make loads of friends. Get to play all your favourite sports."

Jamie wiped his face again. "'kay, Dad."

John smiled. "Okay, you go get your blazer and I'll be through in a minute."

Jamie shuffled off the bar stool, and trudged through the door reluctantly. John leant against the breakfast bar and let out a deep sigh. Life had been so much easier with just one kid. God only knew how Mike coped with five.

"Lads, lets go!" A glance at his watch spurred him into action. "Adam, put that rugby ball down! And find my car keys." He looked round for his youngest son and found him nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell's your brother gone now!"

"To get his baseball bat. He said he's taking it to school."

John dropped his coffee cup into the sink and started for the stairs. "He bloody is not!"

Five minutes later, he was herding his sons out to the car. As the boys clambered inside and John threw himself none-too gently into the driver's seat, they were completely unaware that their every move was being watched.

X X X

Adam had been attending St Martin's, a private prep school for boys in Hounslow, for five years and had long since grown used to being ferried across London at a ridiculously early time in order to arrive before the first bell rang. He'd also accepted the formal uniform the boys wore and no longer felt in the least bit self-conscious wearing it. Jamie, fortunately, seemed determined to copy his brother's attitude to school and John had a peaceful drive through the city.

As soon as his father turned onto the long school driveway, Adam was scrambling out of the car and preparing to run off and find his mates.

"Adam." John grabbed his sleeve before he could make a move. "Look after your brother or your new Playstation game might have disappeared by the time you get home. Understand?"

Adam scowled in an identical way to John. "Fine." He looked at Jamie. "Come on, move it!"

Jamie reached into the front to slap palms with his father.

"See you tonight, mate." John threw an arm round his small shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "Your mam'll pick you up. Behave yourself, all right."

"Yeah. Bye, Dad." Jamie, assured of the protection of his big brother, showed no intimidation and jumped out after Adam with all his usual enthusiasm.

John watched as his sons walked off down the gravel driveway, Adam striding slightly ahead of Jamie in an attempt to keep up his street cred. He grinned to himself, turning the car around and driving off back towards Sun Hill.

Across the road, the blue car's driver let his eyes follow John until he had disappeared from sight. Then he returned his gaze to Adam and Jamie, watching as the boys gradually melted into a milling thong of grey blazer-clad schoolboys and were surrounded by Adam's friends.

"Popular kid." He smiled again as he reached into the glove box. He drew out a Polaroid camera, raising it to his eye to take a single picture.

The photograph was produced almost instantly. He laid it on the dashboard so it could develop, then put the car into gear and pulled away from the school. As he drove, the photograph revealed its frame. It showed two blond boys, their identical faces laughing and smiling. Smiling the Boulton smile.

X X X

As the final bell rang six hours later, boys began to spill out of the school, eager to escape. Adam brought up the rear with his best friend Jarrett, rather reluctantly accompanied by a bouncing Jamie.

"Ad! Ad!" Jamie bounced in front of his brother. "Know what I did today?"

"Got expelled," Adam suggested sarcastically.

It was lost on Jamie. "Nope! I played softball!"

"Wow, softball. Who'd have believed it?"

The younger boy grinned happily. "And I didn't get any homework. Bet you did!"

Adam maturely ignored him, pleased to see two of Jarrett's older brothers, twins Devon and Tay, approaching.

"Yo, Ad man, how's it hangin'?" Devon, 11-years-old and a wanna-be MC, exchanged a complicated handslap with the kid.

"It's cool." Adam swaggered easily, well educated in their culture.

"Yo, lil dude." Devon turned to Jamie, offering his hand. Adam was pleased to see Jamie totally screw up the handslap routine.

"Hey, Ad, you know that guy over there?" Tay indicated to a man standing some way down the driveway. He seemed to be looking in the direction of the small group. "He's been standing there for the last five minutes."

Adam frowned, studying him for a minute. He saw the man quickly averted his gaze when he noticed. "Nah. Not seen him before."

"Yo, we go find out what he's doin'?" Devon grinned. "C'mon, man."

He and Tay both began to walk down towards the stranger, but before they had taken more than a few steps, he was turning and striding away down the driveway to the gateway.

"Friendly dude," Tay commented, stopping. "Maybe we'll follow him home. See you tomorrow, Ad."

The two older boys jogged away to try and catch up with their target. Jarrett said goodbye and dashed after them, yelling for them to wait. The Boulton brothers watched them disappear out onto the road before finally bothering to locate their mother's car amongst the tens of vehicles that were around them.

"Thanks for hurrying," Claire said as they clambered into the back. "What were you lot doing?"

"We were…" Jamie piped up helpfully.

Adam gave him a hard shove before he could say any more, silencing him. "Just talking to Devon and Tay," he finished. "No big deal."

Claire gave them a questioning look in the rearview mirror but made no comment. Jamie glanced at his brother, confused.

"Tell you later," Adam mouthed.

X X X

John shut the front door and listened. It was too quiet. There were no shouts or screams, no heated arguments raging, not even the blast of a computer game. Claire wasn't even issuing threats. This was not a typical evening in the Boulton household.

"What'd you do? Gag the boys?" He wandered through into the kitchen.

"They might've gagged each other but I haven't seen them since we got home." She turned to kiss him, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Is that good or bad?"

They looked at each other. "Good," they both said at the same time.

John grinned, kissed her again and released her from his embrace. "I'm gonna check they're still with us."

He climbed the stairs with well-practiced skill, avoiding the toys, books, coats and shoes that threatened to trip him. He rarely complained about them, mostly because most of the objects were his.

"Jamie?" A quick check in his youngest son's room revealed it to be empty. He moved to the next room and stuck his head round the door. "What you two doing?"

The boys looked up at him from where they sat on Adam's floor. "Nothing."

John raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He moved to sit on the bed. "What _did _you do then?"

"Nothing! Told you!" Jamie gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence that didn't fool him for a minute.

"If you didn't do anything, why're you sitting up here?"

"We're talking," Adam said firmly. "About school."

John shrugged. "Suit yourself. You have a good first day, Jamie?"

His youngest son nodded but offered no information; unusual considering you couldn't shut him up normally.

"Do you want me just to go and leave you alone?" John felt like he was talking to a brick wall.

They both looked up at him. "Yeah."

John hadn't been expecting them to say that. "…All right, then. See you later." He got up and backed to the door, giving them untrusting looks to show he knew they were up to something. They just stared back until he had shut the door behind him.

"Why can't we tell Mum and Dad about that man, Ad?" Jamie asked, once they were alone.

"Don't you listen to anything the guys at the nick say? If you've got dirt on someone, you keep it to yourself, or someone else'll jump in and take all the credit." Adam was scornful. "You don't know anything."

"But we haven't got any dirt on him. He was only standing there."

"Why did he leg it when Devon and Tay went towards him, then?" Adam was already thinking with a copper's mind, a true Boulton. "He was up to something."

"What?"

"I don't know! That's what we've got to find out. But we can't tell Mum and Dad, or they'll just arrest him and we'll never get to know what he was doing."

"So we can't tell Uncle Don or Uncle Mickey either?"

"_No_," Adam said with great emphasis.

"What about Uncle Rod?"

"No! You can't tell anyone, Jamie. We're gonna solve this one."

"But what if he was doing something really bad? We can't arrest him." Jamie didn't look convinced. "I don't want to do this, Ad."

"Do what? We might never see him again. Tell you what, we'll watch out for him tomorrow, and if we don't see him, we'll know it was nothing. And if we see him doing something bad, then we'll tell Mum and Dad. All right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. All right. But what if we see him, but he's not doing anything bad?"

Adam had to think about that one.

"I'll tell you if you need to know," he eventually said.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Once darkness had fallen, John decided he wanted to go out for a run. He wasted ten minutes convincing the boys they didn't want to come with him, and once he set of down the road at a sprint, he wasn't in one of his most observational moods. Thus, he failed to an unfamiliar blue Escort parked in the 'residents only' zone. The car's occupant watched him turn the corner and disappear into the darkness. His eyes flicked to the living room window, in time to see Claire drawing the curtains as the boys squabbled on the floor over the Playstation controls. Then he settled back, watching patiently.

Half an hour later John returned and Claire left to get pizza for dinner. The boys barely noticed their father return, absorbed in Tomb Raider 1, and merely waved dismissive hands when John informed them he was getting in the shower and Adam was in charge. As John climbed the stairs, losing his trainers and T-shirt as he did, the familiar argument of who had shot who started up. Looked like things had returned to normal.

After the quickest of showers, John exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his skin dripping with a sheen of water. He stopped on the stair landing, listening for any murderous sounds coming from his sons. He didn't like leaving them on their own for too long. There were too many objects they could use to kill each other with lying around.

"Adam?" he called out.

"Yeah?" came the answer from the living room.

"You and Jamie okay?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay. I'll be down in a minute."

There wasn't an answer, and he hadn't expected one. He guessed they'd both be too busy killing computer characters to get into a full-fledged conversation. As John pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, he allowed himself a moment to relish in the serene calmness of the house. Whoever has said kids were a joy obviously hadn't had any.

There was a sharp yelp from downstairs and Jamie shouting his brother's name, making him dash out onto the landing and take the stairs two at a time. He just got to the living room doorway as Jamie came running out and headed up the stairs.

John looked from him to Adam, standing in the centre of the room. On the floor were the remains of John's brand new, very expensive hi-fi speaker, bits scattered askew. Adam was silently picking the metal pieces up.

"What'd you do this time?" John asked resignedly.

Adam looked up. "It fell over."

John knelt down, picking up some fractured metal pieces. "Fell over how?"

"Got knocked off the table." Adam's eyes strayed to the now-opened curtains and out into the darkness.

"Who knocked it?" John was more interested in resurrecting his speaker.

"Does it matter?"

John looked up. "Was it Jamie?"

"No, Dad, I did it. Here." Adam handed over a few small pieces then stood up, watching as John picked the heavy casing up and placing it back on the table.

"I'm not even gonna think about how much that cost." John stared at the remains of his new prized possession. "Both of you'd better keep away from the stereo. If that gets broken, you'll get broken. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know," Adam monotoned the required response. "I'm goin' upstairs." He made a quick exit from the room, leaving John alone to mourn the speaker.

Jamie was sitting on his bed when Adam walked past. He stood up suddenly. "Ad?"

Adam back-stepped and stuck his head around the doorframe. "What?"

"Did Dad ask?"

"Yeah."

Jamie paled visibly. "Is he mad?"

Adam nodded.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That it fell over. Cos it did."

"But…"

"But nothing. It fell over."

Jamie frowned. "I want to tell Dad that man was at the window."

"You can't. We don't even know if he was the same man."

"I saw him!"

"What're you gonna say? Dad, I think I saw a man at the window, so I got scared and jumped back and knocked the speaker over? That's gonna sound really good, Jamie."

"Ad, it was the man!"

"How come I didn't see him then?"

"Coz he'd run by the time you came over to look!"

Adam looked disbelieving. "I didn't see him," he repeated. "Bet you were just imagining it or something."

"I wasn't!" Jamie insisted.

"Look, Jamie, if it happens again and I see him, then we'll tell Dad." Adam tried to placate the younger boy.

"What if he comes back?"

"He won't."

Jamie didn't seem convinced. "Ad?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

His brother grinned. "If you promise not to tell Dad, then yeah."

"Okay. Promise."

Adam nodded, satisfied. "Good. C'mon, Mum'll be back with the pizza soon. And if Dad asks, the speaker fell over coz I knocked it. Right?"

"Right," Jamie replied.

X X X

When John looked into Adam's room much later that night, he was amused to find the eldest boy asleep on the floor, and Jamie curled up in his brother's bed. He grinned to himself and crossed the landing into his and Claire's room.

"They may act as if they want to kill each other, but I think there is some love in there somewhere."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like our relationship, doesn't it?"

His grin widened as he slid into bed beside her. "I don't want to kill you. Just torture you a bit…"

"You can try, lover."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, the perfect image of a loving couple. In his room, however Adam was not the perfect image of a loving brother. Eventually, after tossing and turning on the floor for what felt like ages, he got up and dragged his brother out of bed and onto the carpet.

"What's that for?" Jamie asked indignantly.

"That bed is mine." Adam slipped under his duvet. "And I'm sleeping in it. Good night."

Finally, the house was silent. Jamie kept a watchful eye out for monsters for a while before sleep gradually got the better of him. Adam planned his triumphant debut for London Wasps before he also dropped off. Across the landing, John added the Saints coach to his list of top 5 people to arrest, after their dismal performance that afternoon, and fell asleep thinking what a good idea it would be to bring back corporal punishment.

"DAAAAD!"

John's heart nearly burst of his chest as he shot bolt upright in bed.

"DAAAAD!"

It took him a minute to realise it was Jamie's voice, and a further minute to force his heart to start beating again. Then he dived out of bed, nearly falling headlong over his shoes and sprinted for Adam's room.

"What the hell's going on!" He burst through the door to find Jamie cowering on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest as if to protect himself, and Adam glued to the window, eyes searching for some unknown object.

"Dad!" Jamie threw himself at his father, trying to crawl up him until John took him in his arms and lifted him up.

"Hey, calm down, mate. You're all right, I'm here." John held the terrified kid close. "What's wrong, eh?"

"…There… there was a man… In the garden… I saw him."

John crossed immediately to the window, pulling Adam out of the way so he could see. In the darkness, he could locate nothing, but that didn't reassure him.

"You two go through to your mam." He placed Jamie back on the ground and gave him a gentle push towards the door. "I'll go and see what's happening, all right?"

As Jamie made a run for the main bedroom, and Adam lingered on the landing to watch, John leapt down the stairs in nothing but his boxers, tearing the door open and hurtling out into the night without a second though.

"Oi! Who's out here?" He roared. "If I get my hands on you, you'll never breathe again!"

"Dad! Is anyone there?" An eager voice spoke up. Adam stood in the doorway, watching the proceedings with excited eyes.

"Adam! Get back in here _now_!" Claire made her appearance; grabbing her eldest son and dragging him back inside.

"But I wanna back Dad up…!" John heard before Claire took the boys into the living room and shut the door.

He looked round again but there were too many shadows for anyone to be seen. Momentarily returning inside, he grabbed his torch from underneath a pile of jackets and flicked it on. The powerful beam illuminated the small front lawn and he swept it across the area, ready to pounce. It revealed nothing but a neighbour's cat, which took one look and fled. John grinned in spite of himself.

"Way to go, Boulton. Arrest a tabby, why don't you?"

He had one last sweep, just to be certain. Nothing. He returned to the door as Claire came out of the living room.

"John?"

He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing but a very pissed off cat."

Claire looked him up and down in his half-naked state. "I think our estimation amongst the neighbours has just dropped even further," she commented.

John shrugged. "Didn't think it could."

"Dad?" Jamie warily stuck his head into the hallway. "Was anyone there?"

"No, mate, no one. It's all right." He pulled the front door open a bit wider to show the boy. "See? Have a look for yourself."

Gripping his father's hand, Jamie had a careful glance outside. "All the neighbours are watching, Dad."

John surveyed the twitching curtains and grinned. "Hey, Jamie, c'mere." He lifted his youngest son up into his arms. "You remember that sign you picked up off Uncle Mickey? Show it to the neighbours."

Jamie looked at him in delight, fear forgotten now he was safe with his dad, and enthusiastically stuck two fingers in the air and waved them around for all to see.

"John!" Claire slapped her husband and grabbed Jamie off him. "I don't know why I bother…"

John remained unconcerned as she chased Jamie back inside the house. Grinning to himself, he turned round and waved cheerfully to anyone who was watching.

"Good night!"

He shut the door behind him and slipped the deadlock in place.

"What'd you think it was?" Claire pushed Jamie firmly into the living room.

"Reckon Jamie just got spooked by the trees moving or something."

"I did not!" Jamie howled, listening to every word. "I saw someone!"

John entered the room, reaching out to swing the boy up into his arms. "Mate, there's no one out there. It's all right, panic over."

He looked to Adam, expecting him to be taunting his younger brother. The eldest boy, however, was glued to the living room window. John saw his arm moving as he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Dad, there _was_ a man!" Jamie took John's attention before he could ask Adam what he was doing.

"Well, he's not there now."

"What if he comes back?"

John hugged the boy close. "Tell you what, I'll take you back up to bed and I'll stay with you. Then if he does come back, I'll nick him, all right?"

Jamie considered this, then nodded. "Yeah, all right."

As his parents took his brother back up to bed, Adam continued to stare out of the window. When he was on his own, he looked down at the scrap of paper on which he had scribbled four letters and three numbers. Then he wrote down 'blue Escort' and nodded seriously.

"I'm gonna be a great copper," he said to himself.

X X X

John and Claire got very little sleep that night, with Jamie waking every half hour and demanding to look out of the window to check the intruder hadn't returned. When Adam finally emerged from his room the next morning, his father was still in bed and his mother was half-heartedly trying to get Jamie in the bath.

"Dad? You awake?" He stood in his parents' bedroom doorway.

John cracked an eye open and mumbled something.

"I got something to show you."

He received a noncommittal noise in response.

"Dad! Wake up!" He jumped on the bed and shook his father's shoulder. "Look at this."

Slowly and unwillingly, John raised himself up on one elbow. "If this is a rugby article…"

"It isn't." Adam shoved the scrap of paper into his hand.

John read it slowly. "X372 PKR? What is this?"

Adam sat on Claire's pillow. "It's the registration of the car from last night."

"What car?"

"The one that drove off while you were talking to Mum in the hallway. The one that the man got into."

"Eh?" John's brain couldn't grasp so much information so early in the morning.

"I saw him. He got in a blue Escort with that reg." Adam tapped the paper. "And… and we'd seen him before…"

John sat bolt upright, tiredness forgotten. "When?"

Adam hesitated slightly, the urgency in his father's voice unnerving him. "Yesterday. When the speaker got knocked over, it was because Jamie had seen him at the window and had jumped back."

"Did you see him?"

"No… but…"

"But what?" The boy had John's full attention now.

"On the first day of school, there was a bloke at the gateway when the final bell rang. Devon and Tay saw him, and they thought he was looking at me us. They went to see what he was doing but he legged it."

"Was it the same bloke?"

"Dunno. Might have been."

"Did you recognise him?"

"No. Don't think so."

"Did he try to come near you at school?"

"No. I'm not even sure he was looking at us."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me all this before, Ad?"

The boy averted his eyes. "…Coz I wanted to show you I can be as good a copper as you are. I just wanted to prove it."

John couldn't help but smile. He reached out and threw an arm round his son's shoulders. "Mate, you don't need to prove it to me. I already know." He gave Adam a quick hug, then threw back the duvet and shoved himself out of bed. "Right, I'm taking you to school today."

"Why?" Adam watched him warily.

"I'm gonna ask Jarrett's brothers to keep an eye on you. No one's gonna go near you if they're nearby."

Adam looked horrified. "You can't do that! They'll think I'm a right wuss!"

"Too bad."

"But…"

"But nothing. Go and get dressed."

Adam was left alone to mourn the soon-to-be loss of his street cred.

X X X

"Where'll Devon and Tay be?" John looked around for Jarrett's brothers in the crowd of schoolboys.

"How should I know?" Adam was sulking. "Why do you want them to look after us? I can look after myself."

"We've been through this. I'm just gonna ask them to keep an eye out at break and lunch, that's all. It won't destroy your street cred."

"Oh no?"

"Dad, there they are!" Jamie piped up brightly, earning himself a glare from his brother.

John finally located Devon and Tay trudging grudgingly down the driveway as their eldest brother Aaron watched them knowingly from the gateway, put there by his mother to make sure the terrible twosome stayed where they were supposed to be. However, as soon as the fifteen-year-old had left for his own senior school, the two rebels were turning round and sneaking back towards the gateway and freedom. John moved in quickly and collared them.

"And where'd you two think you're going?"

They looked innocently up at him. "Nowhere, sarge," Tay replied, using Jarrett's nickname for the DS.

"We just wanted to… check the gates were still there. In case any of the others tried to bunk off." Devon grinned, pleased with himself for thinking that up so quickly.

John gave them both looks of pure disbelief, hesitating slightly before he spoke again. He couldn't believe he was about to ask two 11 year olds to play bodyguard to his sons.

"C'mere a minute." Eventually, he resigned himself to that fact and took the senior-school boys to one side. "I've gotta job for you…"

X X X

Don looked up as John stormed into the office. One look at his best mate's face told him something was very wrong. John's eyes showed a mixture of rage and fear, something Don had never seen in him before.

"John?" He got up instinctively. "What's up, mate?"

John looked at his best mate, not sure what to say. "I don't know…"

He pushed past Don to the computer. Don watched as he typed in a registration number and set the machine searching the database.

"Come on, spit it out." He rested a hand on John's tense shoulder.

John's eyes didn't move from the screen as the search continued. "There's been someone hanging round the house. The boys have seen him. I don't know what he's doing or what he wants…"

Don's forehead creased, instinctively feeling the same concern for the boys as John did. "How long's this been going on?"

"Dunno. Couple of days…" John finally turned to look at his best mate. "Ad thought he'd seen him at school, watching him and Jamie."

Don ran a hand over his eyes. "What you gonna do?"

"I don't know." John looked at a loss. He'd never considered for one minute that the wellbeing of his sons would ever be threatened. "I've got a couple of older boys keeping an eye on them at school, but I just want to have them in my sight all the time. I didn't want to leave them there."

"They'll be fine at school." Don squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry about them yet. Just concentrate on finding out who this guy is, yeah."

"John?" Claire entered the office almost at a run. "You got anything?"

"The computer's still searching." He reached out and took her hand. "Don't start panicking on me." He put an arm round her waist and pulled her close to him. "It'll be all right."

"Here you go, mate." Don nudged John's attention back to the screen as it produced a match for the registration. "You know him?"

John stared at the name before him.

"Oh yeah. I know him."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Adam was rapidly getting fed up of Devon and Tay. They were taking their role of bodyguard very seriously, following the two younger boys around like guard dogs, eager to prove themselves. They had ten minutes left for lunch and Adam hadn't even been able to shake them off to play football. Even worse, he had to put up with the humiliation of having his junior brother in the Senior yard with him.

"Look, we haven't got long left!" he moaned. "I'm a senior as well, you know. I'm gonna be in the top year next year! I can look after myself!"

"Nope, we're staying here," Devon replied firmly. "Your dad's paying us a fiver each for this."

"I just wanna play footie! Go on, five minutes."

Devon and Tay glanced at each other. It never took much to convince them to take the easy way out. "Well, we did want to go to the chippy for lunch. You and Jamie stay right here and don't move till we get back, all right. And don't tell your dad."

Adam grinned. "Deal."

He watched the older boys sneak skilfully off out of the senior school yard and make a run down the driveway before they were spotted.

"I thought they were supposed to be…" Jamie started.

"Shut up." Adam elbowed him. "Go back to your own yard. I'm gonna play footie."

"But Dad said…"

"Dad's not here. Go on, now!"

Jamie frowned at his brother, but trudged off back to the junior yard and boys nearer his own age. Adam grinned and charged off to take up his position upfront.

In his own yard, Jamie sat by himself away from the others, thinking. He didn't like this. He wanted to be with his dad, wanted the security that came from having John near him. Making a sudden decision, he got up and started walking towards the driveway, wondering how far it was to Sun Hill.

He was less than halfway when he heard a man's voice saying his name. The driver of the blue Escort jumped down from where he sat on the high wall that separated the school from its neighbour, and walked towards the boy.

Jamie stared at him, his heart beating so hard he thought it would burst.

"My dad's a copper. He'll nick you if you come near me. And my brother'll beat you up."

The man smiled. "I don't want to hurt you, Jamie. You don't have to worry. D'you want to go for a milkshake or something?"

"No." Jamie shook his head defiantly.

"Why not? How about an ice cream instead? We could go to McDonalds."

"Get lost!" Jamie backed away. "I'll get my dad on you!"

"You don't want to go doing that." The man moved closer. "Come on, we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you what I'm doing round here."

He reached out to take Jamie's arm.

"OI!"

Jamie looked round wildly to see Adam hurtling towards them with Jarrett, Devon and Tay sprinting behind him, and a harried-looking teacher trailing behind them all, trying to gain some control over the little chain gang. The man looked at the fast-approaching boys for a long minute, his eyes settling on Adam. Then he turned and ran, disappearing through the gateway. Devon and Tay charged past after him as the teacher yelled helplessly after them.

Adam grabbed Jamie by his shoulders, dragging him close. "What'd he do, Jamie? Did he touch you?"

Jamie shook his head. "He wanted me to go for a walk with him. I wouldn't let him…"

"Boulton, what is going on out here?" The teacher finally reached them, looking at Adam as if it was all his fault.

Adam looked back unflinchingly. "Will you call my dad, sir? I think he might want to come over."

X X X

John paced the general office like a caged animal. His sons watched him from where they sat side-by-side on Don's desk, still in their school uniforms.

"Dad, it's all right," Adam spoke up. "He didn't do anything."

John tried not to let his anger show. "Yeah, I know, mate."

Claire and Don returned with cans of Coke and Jack Meadows in tow. Claire moved to put her arms round her sons but Adam pulled away sharply to go and stand with John, adopting a stance identical to his dad's.

"I'm not scared, Mum! You don't have to treat me like a baby."

"No one's treating you like a baby, Ad." Don tried to placate the boy. "Your mum just wants to keep you safe, all right."

"Have you told them who it is yet?" Meadows spoke into John's ear so the boys couldn't hear.

Adam picked up on it immediately despite the precaution. "You know who he is, Dad?"

John sighed inwardly. "…Yeah…"

"What's his name?"

"Ad…"

"Just tell me! I want to know."

John looked at Claire, running a hand over his eyes. "His name's Chris Bentley."

Adam's forehead frowned in recognition at the name. He tried his hardest to place it, remembering it form somewhere, but failed.

"I know him, don't I, Dad?" He looked to his father for help.

John nodded helplessly. "He was your first PE teacher at school, mate."

Light dawned in the boy's eyes. "You arrested him, didn't you? He went to jail."

"He was released a couple of weeks ago."

"Does he want to get back at you?" Adam showed no signs of trepidation, merely curious and wanting answers. Knowledge reassured him, made him feel in control, just like his father.

John could do nothing but shrug. "I don't know, Ad. I don't know what he wants."

"You won't let him hurt you, will you?"

"Course I won't. I won't let him hurt any of us."

"Do you know where he is? Can you nick him?"

"As soon as we find out anything, we'll have him. You don't have to worry about it."

Adam's eyes looked straight into John's. "Dad? Does Mr Bentley want to hurt me?"

For a minute, John had no answer. He reached out and wrapped his arms round his son, pulling him close. He could say only one thing.

"I don't know, Ad."

X X X

John gave the signal and the enforcer slammed into the flat door. It flew back, nearly coming off its hinges, and the four men crashed inside. Duncan and Mickey dived up the stairs, yelling Chris Bentley's name. Don charged into the kitchen and out the back, leaving John to take the living room. A young man looked up at him from a shabby armchair, a spliff in one hand and a blissful smile on his face.

"You could've just used the doorbell, y'know."

John grabbed the front of his T-shirt, dragging him to his feet and slamming him against the wall. "Where's Chris Bentley?"

"Who?"

"Chris Bentley. He's paroled to this address." John snatched the spliff and hurled it away. "Where is he!"

"How the 'ell should I know?"

John's forearm slammed across the man's throat. "You'd better start telling me something I want to hear, or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"John, easy, mate!" Don entered the room before any action could be taken. He gently released John's grip and pulled him back a few paces.

"You wanna put him on a leash!" The man piped up, looking round for his spliff.

Don wasn't riled. "What's your name?"

"Lee Squires."

"This your flat?"

"Yeah."

"You got a guest by the name of Chris Bentley? He's just come out of Wandsworth after 4 years for dealing steroids."

Squires shrugged. "Can't help ya, mate."

"I think you can, Lee. I also think you will, unless you want me to go and leave you with my friend John here."

That had the desired effect. "I ain't seen Chris in weeks."

"How many weeks?"

"I dunno! He crashed 'ere for a coupla days after he got out. I used to work with 'im, know what I mean?" Squires winked.

"Where is he now?"

"How many times? I don't know. He just took off one mornin', said he'd got himself fixed up with a place. He ain't been back since then."

"Did he say where this place was?"

"No." Squires looked to the ceiling. "Are you goin' now?"

"Did he say anything about getting even with anyone while he here?" John approached again, making the man flatten himself against the wall.

"To be honest, mate, I din't really listen to him much. Chris's the sort to 'ave grudges against the 'ole world. You listen to who he wants to get back at, you'd be there all bloody night."

"What about kids? Did he mention any kids?" John moved closer still.

"What you talkin' about, kids?"

"Two boys. One he used to teach. A copper's sons."

"Mate, I can't 'elp ya. I don't know nuffin about no kids or about no copper. Now if you don't mind, I've gotta lot on."

John's fist tightened but before he could swing, Don had thrown an arm round his shoulders and was steering him out of the room.

"You can put the door back on as well, if you want," Squires called after them.

X X X

Adam wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not. There was fear inside him, but he hid it, knowing it was what John would do. He didn't show it, but he was glad when his dad returned home that evening after working late, and stayed close by him for the rest of the night. He knew that teachers were never supposed to hurt kids, but he also knew that Mr Bentley wasn't a teacher now – he was a criminal. Even at his young age, Adam understood that some people would do just about anything to get back at those they hated. He couldn't help but wonder if Mr Bentley was one of those people.

When he was upstairs later, getting ready for bed, he heard his parents talking quietly in their room. Silently, he padded across the landing to listen.

"Did you get anything?" Claire was asking.

"He's not at the address he was paroled too. I had Dunc and Mick keep an eye on the place till the end of shift, but he didn't show. He must've found himself his own place somewhere."

"In Sun Hill?"

"Dunno. Could be anywhere." John sighed. "I don't know what else we can do. It'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack. We can't just go wandering round London hoping to spot him."

"What about the boys?"

"I gave Rod a call. He's gonna go up to the school tomorrow and hang around. He'll see anyone that goes in and he'll be able to keep an eye on them when they're outside."

"You know Ad's scared."

"He'll be all right. He's a tough kid."

"You shouldn't have told him."

"What else could I do? I've always said I won't lie to them, Claire. I'm not gonna start on something as big as this. Ad's got a right to know. He'll deal with it."

"Do you really think Bentley could be interested in him?"

John shrugged. "It's been done before, hasn't it? Getting at an officer through his family. The boys are the easiest targets; they can't fight back too much, they're more vulnerable. They're the weakest link in the chain."

"Don't tell them that, John. I don't want them to end up being too scared to set foot out of the door."

He reached out and pulled her into him. "They're tougher than they look. They'll be all right. Just act like everything's normal and they won't think anything more of it."

Their voices trailed off to an indecipherable murmur as John nudged the door shut with his foot and moved away to the bed. Out on the landing, Adam stood still for a long minute until he could hear no more of the conversation. Turning, he silently descended the stairs and padded through into the kitchen. In a small drawer he found what he was looking for. Slowly, he drew out John's spare asp and slipped it under his pyjama top.

Then he returned to his room and wedged the door shut with his ice hockey stick.

X X X

Rod Skase, newly promoted Head of Security and the man in charge of protecting the most important things in John Boulton's life, was not excelling himself in his latest assignment. Two hours and fifteen minutes into the school day, and he was asleep with his mouth open and coffee dripping all over the leather upholstery of his new MG.

In his science lesson, Adam was in a very similar state. He had very little interest in the theory of gravity and it showed. His mind was filled with other things – faces at windows, suspicious cars, PE teachers with grudges against humanity. He wished he were with his dad.

Slowly, he slipped a hand down into his bag and felt the reassuring metal of the asp.

"Boulton, pay attention!"

He jumped at the sound of the sharp voice. Reluctantly, he raised his eyes from his bag to look at his rather irate science teacher.

"Sorry, sir."

The teacher opened his mouth, but instead of a torrent of angry words, only a loud, continuous bell reached Adam's ears. Saved by the fire bell. He couldn't help but grin at the irony of it.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and joined the back of the line as the fifth form filed unconcernedly out of the classroom. The other boys moved straight towards the fire door at the end of the corridor, but Adam paused, glancing in the other direction towards the pre-prep part of the school. Swiftly, he moved off in that direction, waiting in an empty doorway until the pre-prep teacher led the boys out. Jamie, of course, had to be the last one out, straggling along well behind his friends.

"Jamie! C'mere!" Adam hissed, reaching out to grab his brother as he walked past.

"What you doing?" Jamie shook himself free indignantly.

"Dad told me to stick by you, didn't he? Come on!"

Jamie sulkily followed his brother down the silent corridor. "I can do the fire drill myself, you know!"

"I don't care if you can! You're staying with me."

Jamie scowled and stopped to kick at the wall. Adam took a few rapid paces back and collared the younger boy, aware they were now the only ones left in the building.

"Will you hurry up!"

He marched his brother forwards, only interested in reaching the exit and rejoining the others. Jamie struggled and aimed a foot at him.

"Will you knock it off!"

"Adam."

Adam stopped on hearing the calm voice. Resignedly, he turned to face whichever teacher had found them. Jamie let out a sound of fear and dived behind his big brother for protection. Adam stared up at the smiling face of his first PE teacher.

"Don't just stand there, then." Bentley moved closer to them. "Can't you hear the alarm? Come on, we'll have to get out."

Adam hit out as Bentley's arm went round his shoulders. The man didn't seem to feel the blow, reaching out and doing the same to Jamie as if Adam wasn't there. Both boys struggled against the hold on them but made no effect on Bentley's strong grip. They were half-dragged back up the corridor, further into the building until they reached an exit that led out the back of the school. Bentley kicked it open, seeming to feel none of the frenzied blows the boys dealt him, and pulled them out of the safety of the school.

As the shrilling alarm finally stirred Rod Skase into action, his charges were lifted into the back seat of the waiting blue Escort, and the doors were locked.

X X X

The Focus's tyres ground into the gravel as John slammed on the brakes. Not even bothering to turn off the ignition, he scrambled out of the car and sprinted over to where Rod stood. The bigger man looked startled as John seized him by the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"You fucking prat, Rod! I'm gonna break your _fucking_ neck!"

Rod steeled himself for a punch, but before it came Claire had grabbed John's arm and pulled him off.

"Like that's going to help! For God's sake, when will you realise going round laying into people doesn't solve everything!"

Rod let out a long breath. "It's all right, Claire. He's got every right to be angry."

"Too fucking right I have!" John roared. "I don't believe you, Rod! You're always banging on about how the boys are practically your nephews, then you let something like happen!"

"I'm sorry, all right! I didn't think…"

"No, you never think! That's why you got thrown out of the Met, if you care to remember!"

Rod hung his head, fixing his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, John…"

"That's not even gonna cut it this time!" John was angrier than Rod had ever seen him before. "I'm warning you, Rod. If anything happens to my boys, I'll kill you. You understand!"

Rod could only watch as he spun round and stormed away. And feel the same sickening guilt he had felt all those years ago in Sun Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Adam looked round the empty, abandoned shop Bentley had driven them too. The windows had been painted over so no one could see in and a strong padlock reinforced the boarded-over door. Several broken pieces of furniture were scattered around the room, together with several forgotten crates and a single kitchen chair.

"Sit down, boys." Bentley released his hold on them and moved to check the padlock once again.

Adam reached out and wrapped an arm round Jamie's shoulder. The younger boy looked up at him out of frightened eyes.

"It's OK, Jamie," Adam whispered. "Dad'll find us. He promised he'll never let anyone hurt us, remember?"

Jamie nodded. "Dad never breaks his promises, does he?"

Adam gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Only to the guvnors. Never to us."

"Will you two sit down?" Bentley crossed the room to them, pushing them over to the wooden crates.

"What now, then?" Adam looked up at his ex-teacher, showing no fear.

"Now we wait."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Adam let Jamie sit closer to him. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because I want your dad to suffer like I suffered."

"What'd you mean?" Jamie looked up.

Bentley smiled. "Your dad got me sent to jail, Jamie."

"It's not his fault you went out and sold drugs!" Adam said hotly. "He had to arrest you! He was doing his job."

Bentley shook his head. "Your dad didn't just arrest me. He destroyed my life."

"He didn't!"

Bentley moved forward, crouching down before Adam. "I had a family before I went to jail, Adam. I had a wife and a little girl a bit older than you. When I was arrested, my wife left me and took my daughter away. I've never seen either of them since, and I probably never will."

"You can't blame my dad for that! It's your own fault!"

"I think you'll find I can blame whoever I want. And I don't think it is my fault. I think it's your dad's."

Adam's eyes burned into the man. "I'm not scared of you, you know."

"Aren't you?" Bentley smiled slowly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah!" Adam stared back defiantly. "And when my dad gets hold of you, he's gonna kick your arse from here to Scotland."

The smile widened. "Will he really? And what makes you think he'll ever get hold of me?"

"He will. He'll find you, and us. He's the best copper in the Met; you can't get away from him."

"Yeah!" Jamie piped up. He fell silent immediately as Bentley glanced at him.

"Not as brave as your big brother, are you?"

"Leave him alone!" Adam shot to his feet. "Pick on me, not him!"

"I don't want to pick on either of you." Bentley's voice was mild.

"Then why're we here? Why've you got us?"

Bentley smiled again. "Because you're going to help me out." He rested a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam, I don't want to hurt you or your brother. It's your dad I'm angry with, not you. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Adam's gaze didn't waver. "But it is to my dad, right?"

"I always knew you'd turn out to be a smart kid."

"What're you going to do to him?" Adam pushed himself forward with the aggression he had inherited from his father, anger flaring inside him.

Bentley's hand on his shoulder forced him to sit down again. "You'll see when the time comes."

X X X

John's arm flew out and sent a pile of papers and files flying off his desk. The other members of CID glanced at each other uneasily but no one wanted to stop him. The desk chair joined the rest of the mess on the floor, unbalanced by a savage kick. None of the others had ever seen him like that. They realised just how deep his love for his sons ran, just how much he cared for them.

"C'mon, John." Don finally reached out and caught his best mate's shoulders. "It ain't gonna help, mate."

John spun round, his eyes blazing. "What the hell is going to help, Don! You tell me that!"

"What would Ad think if he saw you now?" Don remained calm. "He thinks nothing can get to you. He tries so hard to be in control like you are. What's that teaching him, if you go to pieces just when him and Jamie need you?"

John looked at the older man for a long minute. Don saw tears begin to dull the burning amber.

"Hey, c'mon." He threw a reassuring arm round John's neck. "Those guys are the toughest kids you could come across. They've got your blood in them. They'll fight all the way."

John swiped at his eyes. "I'm gonna kill him, Don. Swear to God, I'm going to…"

Don glanced behind him as Claire moved across the office to them. With unusual tact, he stepped out of the way so she could reach out to her husband. No one moved as they embraced, holding each other close.

John's ringing mobile was the sound to shatter the silence. Keeping one arm wrapped round Claire; he grabbed it off the desk and pressed the answer button.

"Adam?"

"Mr Boulton." The calm voice made his anger rise again. "I suppose you remember me."

"What the hell have you done to my boys?" John snarled.

"Nothing. They're perfectly fine. I don't have anything against them, Mr Boulton. Only you."

"Then let them go! You can have me; I don't care. Just let the boys go."

"I can't do that."

"Let them go or I swear I'll tear you limb from limb!" John's voice rose to an enraged roar.

"Please, Mr Boulton. This isn't going to help anyone. As I've already said, I don't want Adam or Jamie. I want you."

"Have me, then!" John roared. "Do whatever you want to me! Just leave them alone."

"That sounds a reasonable idea." Bentley paused for a minute. "Come to Cromwell Road in Battersea. There's an old shop there. That's the place you want. Come alone and come now. Any tricks and your beloved boys will suffer for it."

"You fucking…"

"I'll expect you soon, Mr Boulton."

John was left with the dial tone ringing in his ear. He dropped the phone and left the office at a sprint.

X X X

John took the corner almost on two wheels. In the passenger seat, Claire barely seemed to notice his erratic driving as she scoured the turn-offs from Battersea Park Road for the one they wanted. Don, in the back, was in a similar state of mind.

"He said to come alone," John snarled as he spun the wheel so sharply he nearly mounted the kerb.

"They're my sons as well, John!" Claire snapped.

"You know going alone doesn't work, mate." Don was calmer, more rational. "We'll be there in case you need us. And if you don't, no harm done."

John wasn't listening. He glanced sharply across at his wife. "I know they're your sons!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Don interrupted. "What's arguing going to do to the situation except make it worse?"

The couple fell silent. Between the seats, Don saw John reach over and lay his free hand on top of Claire's.

"John, there!" He pounded the window with his finger, spotting the sign announcing Cromwell Road.

John hit the brakes, jerking the wheel so hard the car nearly mounted the kerb. His eyes shot over to the road, sweeping up and down to find the target building.

"You two stay here. Don't even move unless I tell you too." He threw the door open and slid out. Glancing momentarily back into the car, he gave Claire's hand a squeeze. "It'll be OK."

He was gone without another word, sprinting across to the opposite pavement and down the road. The shop was halfway down, obviously derelict. John slowed to a walk a few yards away, approaching with more caution as he tried to see through the washed-out windows. He could make out nothing.

He glanced to the door, creeping silently towards it. His hand touched the handle and he drew in a deep breath. His brain told him not to do it, but his heart screamed at him to go for it. His heart won and he drove his shoulder into the door. It flew open with no resistance, unlocked, and John nearly hit the floor as he was catapulted inside. Catching his balance, he straightened up, and felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressing against his temple.

"Thanks for coming, Mr Boulton." Chris Bentley smiled at him. "I knew you'd wouldn't let your boys down."

John's eyes shot from the gun across the room to his sons. Jamie was still sitting, watching everything with wide, frightened eyes. Adam was on his feet, his face a mixture of fear and rage.

"Ad, sit down, mate." John forced himself to speak normally; terrified his son would try and fight Bentley off. "It's OK, nothing's going to happen."

Adam didn't move. His eyes became fixed on Bentley. "Don't shoot him."

"Do as your dad says, Adam. Sit down." Bentley smiled at the boy. John felt the gun dig deeper into his temple.

"If you shoot him, his mates will kill you." Adam didn't flinch. "That's what they do. One of their own gets hurt, and they'll hunt the guy that did it. They'll hunt him forever if they have to, but they'll get him."

Bentley smirked. "I'm sure they will, Adam."

"If you don't shoot him, you won't get in so much trouble." Adam continued seemingly without fear. John couldn't find any words to say, so taken aback was he at the sheer courage his son was showing. He truly was a Boulton.

"I don't care about getting in trouble," Bentley said.

"But if you get sent down for murder, you'll never see your daughter again. You'll lose her forever."

It hit John what Adam was doing. Keeping Bentley talking, momentarily distracted. He would never have believed the boy would have even considered doing it.

Adam grinned as John's fist swung and sent Bentley flying. It had only been last week Uncle Mickey had told him about that technique, after returning from his hostage negotiation course. Who said he never came in useful?

John jumped on Bentley, landing another hard blow. Bentley kicked out, fighting to regain his control. The gun was still grasped in his hand and John was only too aware of it. He hit out again, hoping to stun Bentley for long enough to get the weapon off him. He didn't see the gun being swung, only felt the butt slam into the side of his head. He hit the floor, unable to stop Bentley staggering to his feet. He closed his eyes as Bentley aimed the gun at him.

Adam opened his mouth to shout but no words came out. Looking round wildly for help, his eyes fell on his schoolbag. He made a dive for it, seized it and scrabbled around inside it until his hand closed round cold metal. Dragging the asp out, he flicked it full length and, hurtling across the room, he swung with all his might into Bentley's legs. His captor hit the floor with a surprised roar of pain, allowing John to leap on him and continue the struggle. The gun fell from Bentley's grip and slid across the floor to stop out of both men's reach.

Instinctively, Adam moved closer. Raising the metal cylinder again, he landed another blow. The end of the asp caught Bentley's head and he ceased to fight, lying perfectly still as the hit knocked him for six. Panting, John dragged himself up and lunged to grab the gun. Flicking the safety catch on, he looked at his son. Adam continued to clutch the asp, eyes fixed on Bentley.

"Got your cuffs, Dad?"

A grin broke across John's face and he tugged the metal rings free from his belt. He held them out to the boy.

"I think this one's yours, mate."

He helped his son tighten the cuffs round Bentley's slack wrists. Adam gave him a kick for good measure.

"He never had me scared, Dad."

Tears welling in his eyes, John knelt up and held out his arms as his boys ran into his embrace. Their grips tightened on him as he hugged them close, never wanting to let them go again.

"I know he didn't," he whispered.

X X X

Claire stood in the living room door and smiled. John sat on the couch with the boys, each leaning close into him as he wrapped his arms round their shoulders. Jamie was asleep, his head resting against John's chest. Adam was simply looking up at his dad, as if the day's events had somehow strengthened the bond between them even further. Whatever anyone said, the boys couldn't have asked for a better father.

"Come on, Jamie. Time for bed." Claire crossed to gently shake her son's shoulder.

"I wanna stay with Dad," he murmured.

"He'll come up later and say goodnight. Come on."

Reluctantly, Jamie disentangled himself from John's arm and slid off the couch. "Love you, Dad."

John grinned at him. "Yeah, love you too, mate. I'll see you in a minute."

Jamie allowed his mother to steer him out of the room. Adam raised his head from John's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"What, mate?"

"I knew you'd come. I knew you wouldn't let him hurt us."

John smiled and hugged him closer. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Ad."

The boy gave an identical grin. "You don't have to tell me that."

X X X

Hours later, Claire passed Adam's room on her way to bed. The sound of John's hushed voice made her stop in mid-stride. The only time John was ever quiet was when he wanted to hide something. She gave the door a push and watched as John continued to teach their son how to throw a right hook.

"So, if anything like that ever happens again," John was saying, "you'll know what you're doing and you won't need to be scared, right? Coz you'll know you can stand up for yourself. Right?"

"Right!" Adam echoed enthusiastically.

"OK, you have to keep your arm up, same level…" John held up his arm, elbow pointing in front, and Adam copied. "…because if you miss with the fist, you can step forward and catch them with your elbow. See?" He played out the scene, swinging the fist through the air then taking a step forward as his elbow followed through. Adam, concentrating on his fluid movement, followed accordingly.

"Oh, very good, John. Teach our nine-year-old how to fight properly, why not. Maybe you want to give him baton training too?" Claire commented. They both turned, noticing her for the first time.

"From what I saw today, he doesn't need it!" John grinned, shrugging slightly. Claire shook her head and headed off to the bedroom to allow them to continue bonding in the way only Boultons could.

John turned back to his son. "Women! No matter how much you think you know, Ad, there's some things you can never learn." He thumbed over his shoulder. "And _that's_ one of 'em!" he grinned.

"You'll pay for that, John," came Claire's voice, hearing every word across the landing.

"Tonight?"

"John!"

"Sorry," he replied, still grinning.

Adam looked up and frowned, but didn't want to ask what all _that_ was about.

"Hey, Dad?" He spoke up as John moved to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

Adam grinned. "You're a cool dad."

John grinned back and winked.

"You don't have to tell me that."


End file.
